It Is What It Is
by Redblossom of RiverClan
Summary: Murtagh returns to Ilrea, but will things between him and Nasuada ever be the same again? And what has happened to Elva? NasxMur. DISCONTINUED AT THE MOMENT.


Thorn followed partner-of-his-heart-and-mind-Murtagh towards egg-breaker-Galbatorix's old throne room. It had been three years since they had left big-war-city-Urû'baen. In those years Thorn and Murtagh had discovered how to truly be a Rider and his dragon. They had travelled many leagues and vanquished many enemies, but Thorn knew that Murtagh's life could not be complete without scarred-dark-skin-Nasuada, even if he didn't understand why. Thorn turned his mind to how partner-of-his-heart-and-mind-Murtagh was feeling and felt for himself the tangle of confused-happy- worried thoughts in his mind.

They approached the throne room and Thorn admired the gold-plated pictures depicting a three-legged dragon and his Rider, the sky-blue tapestries with a swooping Saphira on them and many other tributes to the Riders. The door of the throne room was an oak door with many, many dragons carved into it, and eggs and Eldunari carved around the edges. Together they walked through the door.

Thorn felt Murtagh's happiness as he saw Queen Nasuada sat regally on the throne. He couldn't understand the feelings of admiration he felt from Murtagh, Nasuada was graceful, he supposed, but she had the same strange, flat face shared by all of the humans and scars covering her arms. Thorn was almost tempted to reach out to her with his mind, but he knew her defences would be strong and it was an invasion of her privacy. The emotions he was now picking up from partner-of-his-heart-and-mind-Murtagh were extremely strong. He was fearful, relieved, apprehensive and some other warm, caring emotion that Thorn couldn't place. In his head he compared it to the bond he shared with Murtagh, but something about it didn't fit.

_ I suggest we approach her. _Murtagh thought to him.

_What do I say to her?_ Thorn rarely panicked, but he knew from Murtagh's reminiscences about the politics of humans that words could win or lose somebody's favour in seconds. He reflected that flying and fighting were so much easier than this.

_Just bow and look majestic. _Murtagh replied. _I'll handle the speaking. _Together they stepped closer to the throne and bowed in perfect unison.

"Murtagh Bloodsword and Thorn Rubywings, it's been too long." Nasuada said formally.

"Yes, it has, Queen Nasuada." Murtagh replied calmly. "Much has changed since I was last here."

"For the better, I hope?" a small smile formed around her lips.

"Much, Your Majesty. Ilrea is truly thriving." Thorn shifted uncomfortably. He wanted this stilted conversation to be over.

"Yes, things are better for my people now that Galbatorix has been removed. Did you see the new houses we have constructed? Elven design, truly works of art." Her eyes shone as she spoke of the improvements to her city.

"Aye." Murtagh said, "I saw many shops and such as we flew over too, the people are hardy here."

"That they are." Nasuada seemed at a loss as to what else to say.

Suddenly a small, pale girl stepped out from the shadows behind Nasuada's throne.

"Elva!" Nasuada exclaimed. "Why have you joined us?" The girl looked about twelve, though Thorn knew that she had only been born a few years ago. He didn't try to comprehend the deep magic surrounding her, what would be, would be, he thought. Elva walked towards Nasuada and whispered something to her. Elva's appearance was strange to Thorn, as all humans' were, she had a willowy frame and pointed features, but there was something else as well. Thorn realised that the way that she walked was the strange thing; her steps were graceful, yet slightly disjointed. Flowing, but also limping. He wondered what had happened to her to make her walk so oddly.

Murtagh was wondering about her appearance as well, but he was considering her age leap. _How can she seem so much older than she actually is? _He thought at Thorn.

_How does anything happen? It is what it is. _

_Oh, the infallible logic of dragons! You are right though, Thorn, we mustn't linger over the mysteries of magic!_

"It is excellent to see you, Elva. You have changed since we last met." Murtagh's voice displayed little of the discomfort he still felt at Elva's accelerated growth.

"That I have, Bloodsword. It's been too long. I should like to see you privately in my chambers, I will send someone for you presently." She spoke imperiously, as though she was used to being obeyed.

"I should like to speak with you as well, Murtagh." Nasuada said. "First though, have some rest and a wash." Murtagh nodded gratefully. As he left the throne room, he noticed the two women begin to confer again.

_It seems as though the politics of these people are as twisted and tangled as ever. _Murtagh thought to Thorn.

_It also seems as though Nasuada has bewitched you as ever. _Thorn replied.


End file.
